1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arm rest, more particularly, the present invention relates to a portable arm rest worn by the user for steadying a pistol, rifle, bow or the like.
2. Background Information
Accuracy in shooting most hand held weapons is improved with the steadying of the weapon and/or the user's arm. A wide variety of supports have been developed to assist in this matter. Many of these supports are comprised of multi-legged structures which attach directly to the weapon, e.g. rifle tripods. These structures are often very cumbersome and can inappropriately limit or hinder the mobility of the user. Hunters, for example, will find it difficult to accommodate a separate large gun support. This can be particularly true where the hunter is perched in a tree stand or the like. -These prior art supports are often limited to a single type of weapon, minimizing their usefulness to the avid sportsman.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art and to provide a portable hunters arm rest useable with a wide variety of weaponry. A further object of the present invention is to provide a hunters armrest which is easy to use and easy and economical to manufacture.